


Ding an Sich

by Antosha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Literary References & Allusions, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha
Summary: Luna interrupts Hermione's thoughts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 34





	Ding an Sich

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick one-off that was spurred by what I was reading when I couldn't get back to sleep at four one morning. 
> 
> Warnings: Smooching. An obscure philosophical reference that is of no importance to the story at all. :-)

“You know,” Hermione mutters, “I love all of these old Muggle detective novels-Christie, Marsh, Sayers.” She waves the Peter Wimsey paperback she is reading in the air for a moment. She's read dozens of them since she and Luna cleaned out her parents' flat in October.

Luna waits for the _but_. With Hermione there is always a _but_ or a _however_ or an _on the other hand_. Luna loves that about her. Nibbling on a Ginger Newt, she watches the light from the fire dance through Hermione's hair. Chestnut. Bronze. Mahogany. Sienna. Faun.

“But the funny thing is, there are all of these women in these novels, and they're living _together_ , and they are clearly extremely affectionate and clearly not interested in _men_ , and they use each other's last names as if they were best chums or something, but they _weep_ and _howl_ if one of them is threatened or killed, yet no one ever uses the word _lesbians_. It's as if there's this whole secret life going on right there in the foreground-or, I suppose, the midground-of the story, but no one actually _says_ anything about it.” She scowls. “Although, I wonder: after the Great War-“

The _although_ does it-Luna's tummy flutters, the Ginger Newt drops, and she rises from where she is sitting at Hermione's feet and kisses her soundly, deeply, and passionately. Hermione responds in shocked stillness at first-not shock at the kiss, of course, but that it came in the middle of a sentence. Luna is gratified to discover even so that her partner responds to Luna's response to Hermione's adorableness quite amenably.

When Luna leans back to sit on the arm of the wingback, once again admiring the infinite and irreducible play of color and light through Hermione's hair, her lover asks breathlessly, “What was _that_?”

Taking Hermione's face between her hands and gazing into the chocolate/caramel/burnt umber eyes, Luna sighs, “You know, the name isn't the thing, Hermione.”

And then she kisses this beautiful, ineffable woman again, and the book falls, forgotten, to their sitting room floor.


End file.
